Push It
Push It by Salt-n-Pepa is featured in second epsiode of Glee My Made and this song is the first number in this episode. This song is Will idea to recruit some member to this group and this song is sung in Courtyard.After this perfomance Marry, Eistina & Stevany is audition to Power Rock Directions. Lyrics Kevin: Ah, push it Ah, push it Eva,Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Get up on this! Kevin: Ah, push it Cindy: Hey! Eva,Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Kevin: Ah, push it Eva,Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Era: Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here! Eva,Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Eva: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here! Revaldy: Now wait a minute, y'all Now this dance ain't for everybody Only the sexy people So all you fly mothers Get on out there and dance Dance, I said! Holla. Eva: Sa-Salt and Pepa's here, And we're in effect Want you to push it, babe Coolin' by day Then at night working up a sweat C'mon girls (Cindy and Era: Let's go!) Let's go show the guys that we know How to become number one In a hot party show Now push it Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: Push it good Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: Push it real good Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: Push it good Kevin: Ah, push it Power Directions: P-Push it real good Kevin: Ah, push it Revaldy: Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Eva,Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Cindy: Hey! Eva, Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Kevin: Yo, baby-pop Yeah, you, come here Gimme a kiss Better make it fast, Or else I'm gonna get pissed Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard Like I wish you would? Now push it Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: Push it good Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: Push it real good Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: Push it good Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: P-Push it real good Kevin: Ah, push it Eva, Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Kevin: Ah, push it Eva, Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Cindy: Aow! Kevin: Ah, push it Revaldy: Holla Eva, Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Kevin: Ah, push it Cindy: Hey! Power Rock Directions: Ah push it Eva, Cindy and Era: Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: Push it good Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: Push it real good Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: Push it good Kevin: Ah, push it Power Rock Directions: P-Push it real good Kevin: Ah, push it Eva, Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Kevin with Power Rock Directions: Ah, push it Eva, Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Cindy: Aow! Kevin: Ah, push it Revaldy: Holla Eva, Cindy and Era: Get up on this! Kevin: Ah, push it Cindy : Hey! Power Rock Directions: Aaaahhh Push it! Trivia *Just Steven not has solos in this song. Video Category:Songs sung by Eva Fabray Category:Songs sung by Kevin Clark Category:Songs sung by Era Dion Category:Songs sung by Revaldy Hudson Category:Songs sung by Cindy Priscilla Category:Songs sung by Power Rock Directions